Seoul Meet Up
by MintMuffin
Summary: Es un fic original de una pequeña historia que estoy probando :c no he escrito muchos fics en mi vida asi que piedad.(DongHaexOC ) 'Las lolitas son como flores en la acera , dan color al gris de la ciudad. '


La verdad poco y nada me importaba la oleada de miradas que se aventaban sobre mi mientras caminaba por las calles de esta ciudad tan desconocida para mí en este país tan desconocido para mí , me había esforzado mucho para este trabajo y este tipo de cosas no era un impedimento para avanzar ,después de todo no te pueden juzgar por tu apariencia si haces bien tu trabajo ¿No?

Como todas las chicas he siempre tenido un sueño ,quizás no es el preciso de casarme o viajar por todo el mundo , yo siempre he querido ser diseñadora de vestuario ,y ser podría decirse que voy a medio camino de lograr mi sueño, como mencioné en un principio no soy de por aquí ,la verdad tan sólo hace una semana llegué a estas calles tan desconocidas para mí pero no siento recelo ni un poco de miedo estoy muy acostumbrada ,mi trabajo me impide quedarme en un sólo lugar lo único que lamento es poder ver a mi familia muy poco ,pero las comunicaciones de hoy en día hacen que se solucione este problema ,aunque sea un poco . Soy de América ,sólo diré eso y mi madre es nacida en este continente ,por otro lado ,mi padre es mitad japonés y en uno de sus tantos viajes de negocios me llevó con el muy niña y ahí creo que ha nacido esa curiosidad por lo extraño y lo desconocido que tanto me ha encantado desde que tengo memoria,recuerdo bien que hemos pasado por una calle llena de personas que ahora está casi nula de esos seres tan maravillosos que para mi son de ensueño y entre ellos las vi ,unas princesas vivientes ,muñequitas de porcelana con sus trajes pasteles ,negros ,llenos de flores , y anhelé ser una de ellas de inmediato ,investigué e investigué para convertirme en un perfecto ejemplar y he terminado con un estilo de vida similar al de una princesa de cuentos con una azucarada vida a mi alrededor ,sin embargo esto tiene sus pro y contras ,bueno en el camino les iré contando.

Soy ''Lolita'' , Sweet lolita ,para precisar y he llevado este estilo de vida y estos hermosos trajes desde que tengo memoria he aquí por que las cabezas de todos a los lugares que voy terminan girándose hacia mí ya sea discreta o descaradamente .

El año pasado he decidido iniciar mi práctica profesional en el país originario de mi padre al principio lloraba todos los día por estar alejada de mi familia pero me fui obligando a tener la costumbre de estar en aquél lugar tan hermoso ,sin embargo ,tampoco es tan terrible aquél país,es decir ,fue mi sueño habitar sus calles desde que era niña ,pero hoy me he visto envuelta en otro país de personas con ojos rasgados y donde todo es impresionantemente...diferente. He llegado por un cambio de trabajo a Seúl ,en Corea del Sur y bueno no he visto a ninguna como yo desde mi llegada ,no ha sido dificultad acostumbrarme es como de donde vengo todos son ''normales'' y yo soy un cupcake caminante por estas aceras ,lo usual .La oportunidad de trabajo mmmm... es buena es una empresa de entretenimiento de las mejores por lo que tengo entendido conozco a vagos grupos de ella por suerte con el equipo que debo trabajar tenía una noción de quienes eran y como no ,eran guapos chicos que bailaban y cantaban todos juntos muy coordinados sin mencionar que eran miles ,por lo menos de lo que conocía,la empresa'' SM Enteraiment'' y el grupo ''Super Junior'' ,presiento que no dormiré en mucho tiempo ,son demasiado activos y siempre están lanzando algo nuevo ,mi favorito es Kim Heechul ,porque cuando vi uno de sus videos se parecía a un personaje de un juego que me gusta ,pero más allá de eso y de algunas canciones que conozco ,no hay mucho que sepa de ellos aparte de sus nombres ,sí los sé aunque sean 15 y me cueste pronunciarlo ,aún soy novata en este idioma.

Lo admito a sólo unas calles de llegar estoy muy nerviosa ,caminé mucho y esos nervios agrego el cansancio y dolor de pies agregado por mis plataformas , era imposible para mí llegar en taxi era bastante costoso y el transporte público ,imposible,me perderí situó enfrente a la puerta mirando el establecimiento imposible de no reconocer y en eso entro para ser recibida por una aturdida recepcionista/secretaria que me miraba de pies a cabeza.

-Mucho gusto ,soy la chica nueva que viene a trabajar para el grupo de diseñadores de ''Super Junior'' -Trato de pronunciar bien para que logre entenderme y más aún para que vuelva en sí por lo que le digo y le entrego mi documentación para que vea si estoy registrada y me de las indicaciones ,pero la señorita tarda unos segundos de despertar de su shockeante sueño .

-Mmmm ...¡Oh! aquí estás, mira es en el piso 5 ,en la sala 512 está el grupo de trabajo ese piso sólo está dedicado a ellos así que cualquiera a los que le preguntes sabrá responder tus preguntas-Sonríe por cortesía y me indica con gestos donde está el ascensor a lo que agradezco con una reverencia tomando mi bolso de ''Angelic Pretty '' muy campante y dirigiéndome con suma normalidad al elevador ,después de todo soy una trabajadora más de este sitio .

No me ha costado mucho llegar y mucho menor encontrar el salón donde me encontraba trabajar tenía números enormes cada puerta en color azul,me dirigí al 512 que para mi sorpresa estaba echo un caos cuando entré ...

-¡Aquí estás cariño! tú debes ser la nueva ,agarra una mesa y enseguida te pones a ayudarnos hoy tenemos trabajo en la noche nuestros muchachos tienen programa y has llegado en el momento indicado .-Era la única que hablaba normal creo todos susurraban y corrían de un lado a otro en un ajetreo total probando ropas ,quitando costuras ,colocando alfileres en las mangas a unos 9 chicos que estaban en unas tarimas para poder generar una altura en lo que el equipo detrás de cámara por así decirlo, trabaja con í con el sonido de mis tacones el murmullo para ir a una mesa desordenada pero solo con retazos hasta el fondo de la sala que parecía estar libre y abandonada para adueñarme de esta caminando por el centro del pequeño pasillo que tenía este salón sintiendo ,por consecuencia las 9 atentas miradas de los artistas y la quincena de miradas del resto del equipo sobre mí y uno que otro ''¡Woo! '' de los chicos que estaban en altura ,pero una por sobre todas me ha hecho sentir muy incómoda,aunque he sido yo la causante de esto.


End file.
